More Billy - Media - Books
There are many non-fiction books on Billy the Kid and we've been asked a few times which ones are a good jumping off point to begin digging into the legend of the Kid. We recommend 'The illustrated Life and Times of Billy the Kid' by Bob Boze Bell and 'The West Of Billy the Kid' by Fred Nolan. Both of these books will give you an in depth look into the life of Billy Bonney and from there you can search out your own preference from the score of other books published. Fiction books on Billy are also plentiful and range from full retellings to romance and fantasy. These books are fun to read as they are not as in depth as the history books and can sometimes be a good introduction to the myth of The Kid. Fiction Lucky Billy John Vernon's novel "Lucky Billy," based on the life of Billy the Kid, is a bloody action novel that also serves as an inquiry into the nature of fate and the ability of harsh environment to break down moral codes and personal identity. Billy The Kid: The Legend of El Chivato - Elizabeth Fackler When young Englishman John Tunstall arrived in Lincoln County, New Mexico Territory, in 1876, he felt he had found the true frontier at last. Here was the toughest little spot in America, and he jumped eagerly into the game of getting rich. Lawyer McSween coated his own ambition with pious motives, but his worldly wife predicted disaster. Their marriage, and McSween's alliance with Tunstall against the local kingpin of the corrupt Santa Fe Ring, set the fuse for the bloody Lincoln County War. In the explosion of violence that followed, Billy Bonney slowly rose from obscurity to become "the" Kid of American legend. This is how it happened. Law of the Land: The Trial of Billy Kid - Johnny D. Boggs From his first jailbreak in Silver City to his days riding with the infamous Regulators, Billy the Kid has made himself famous for his crimes, and now-before judge, jury, and the entire country-it is time for him to answer. Billy, however, has other plans... The Kid: A Novel About Billy The Kid's Early Years - Ronald E. Goetz Many books have been written about Billy the Kid’s life after he fought in the Lincoln County Wars and became an outlaw. But until now few have chronicled his early years. The Kid is a historically accurate novel that examines some of the factors influencing Billy’s decision to become an outlaw. The book follows the Kid from birth through his involvement in the Lincoln County Wars, including stories of the first man he killed in a knife fight, his escapades in Arizona, and his captures and escapes from the law. Billy the Kid: A Novel - Theodore Taylor William H. "Billy the Kid" Bonney Jr. isn't afraid to take risks. But during a train heist near his hometown, the odds catch up with him when a passenger recognizes the nineteen-year-old outlaw. Fed up with Billy's bad ways, The Law sends its best man to bring him in: Sheriff Willis Monroe, Billy's own cousin and former best friend. But Willis isn't the only one on Billy's tail. The Kid's two-timing partners are hunting him, too--and a conniving posse wants Billy (and the sheriff!) dead. The Stone Garden: The Epic Life of Billy the Kid - Bill Brooks The White Sands Region, New Mexico, 1908. It is twenty-seven years after the alleged death of Billy the Kid and rumors abound throughout New Mexico and the United States that the Kid is still alive. Those who believe him dead, are labeling the Kid's killer, Pat Garrett, a traitor. While Sheriff Garrett expected a hero's reception for his assassination of William H. Bonney, alias, The Kid, Garrett has become the most despised man in the state. Instead, assassins are now lining up to gun him down. Garrett watches as the Kid's exploits become the stuff of legend, of dime novels and of myth. And the myth continues that the Kid is alive. When an assassin's bullet finds Garrett, many secrets go to the grave with him. Among those secrets is the identity of his own killer. Billy the Kid: A Novel - Edwin Corle The Kid from Lincoln Country: A Historical Novel - Ronald E. Goetz My Eyes Have A Cold Nose - Elizabeth Fackler Elizabeth Gigi Garrett, a nationally-acclaimed concert pianist, has retired to teach music to the neighborhood children of a small town. When fifteen-year-old Eleanor Fielding disappears and popular opinion blames Chauncy Stewart, an orphan the town has raised catch-as-catch-can, Gigi uses her sharpened senses to explore the shadowy lives of her list of suspects. After she bails Chauncy out of the county jail, Sheriff Sly Rendt is intrigued enough to begin a pattern of late night visits to pick through her memories of her famous father, frontier sheriff Pat Garrett, for clues as to how to proceed. Despite his frequent admonitions for her to stick to music, Sly relies more and more on her discoveries as a warm friendship grows between them. The Heart of a Legend - Amy Lignor When Paulita Maxwell journeyed to the wild territory of Ft. Sumner, New Mexico in 1877, she had no idea that her life would be forever joined with the most celebrated outlaw of all time. William H. Bonney appeared like a phantom through the gap of El Capitan to save Paulita s life, and captured her young heart in the process. As Paulita guides you through a world at war, you will be swept up in the passionate danger played out so long ago against the exquisite backdrop of the Capitan Mountains. Their amazing tale will leave you aching for the love that was so close to changing the course of history and erasing the myth that remains. Joy of the Birds - Gale Cooper Joy of the Birds is a milestone in the literature of Billy the Kid. It is arguably the definitive revisionist telling of his story. Based on research utilizing 40,000 pages of archival documents and books, and input of over 300 consultants, Joy of the Birds creates a virtual world. As docu-fiction, it ends 130 years of cover-up by the Santa Fe Ring: a corrupt cabal of robber baron politicians, law enforcement, and hit-man thugs which caused the freedom fight known as the Lincoln County War. Central to that uprising was Billy Bonney, outlawed by these enemies as Billy the Kid. That war's last survivor, he had to die. The truth could have brought down President Hayes's administration. Joy of the Birds is also a tale of star-crossed romance between charismatic Billy and young Paulita Maxwell, the richest heiress in New Mexico. Billy the Kid and the Lincoln County War: A Luke and Jenny Adventure - Gayle Martin As Luke and his sister Jenny resume their summer vacation, their mother plans a stop at the historic town of Lincoln, New Mexico. But when a thunderstorm begins to brew, Luke and Jenny realize things aren't what they seem. Suddenly they are swept back in time and find themselves face-to-face with the notorious Billy the Kid. The ghost of Paul, a young buffalo soldier who lived over a century ago, guides them on their journey as they experience the life and times of this mysterious young outlaw. Will Billy the Kid live up to his legend? Billy The Kid: An American Epic Poem - Kent R Dellaire Many people have heard of Billy the Kid, an outlaw of the Old West. Surprisingly though, few people know the whole story. As the author, I'm hoping to change that by writing this epic poem. Although epic poems date back to Homer, mine may be the first to grow in American soil. The year was 1878. The place was the territory of New Mexico. Billy the Kid worked at the ranch of John Tunstall, a wealthy young man from England, who came here to seek his fortune. Before long, Tunstall wanted to control the economy of Lincoln County. But, a rival group, the House, already laid claims to the land and murdered him to stay in power. When the corrupt Sheriff failed to arrest anyone for the crime, all of Tunstall's employees swore to take revenge. These actions, plus murders many times over, brought about the Lincoln County War. Peace was restored by an amnesty, but only after President Hayes removed the incompetent Governor Axtell and replaced him with General Wallace. Sadly, Billy the Kid was excluded from the amnesty and was forced to fight on, against ever growing odds. Then, one night, he was hunted down and killed by Sheriff Pat Garrett. This story is based on actual historical events. The Collected Works of Billy the Kid - Michael Ondaatje Drawing on contemporary accounts, period photographs, dime novels, and his own prodigious fund of empathy and imagination, Michael Ondaatje's visionary novel traces the legendary outlaw's passage across the blasted landscape of 1880 New Mexico and the collective unconscious of his country. The Collected Works of Billy the Kid is a virtuoso synthesis of storytelling, history, and myth by a writer who brings us back to our familiar legends with a renewed sense of wonder. Billy the Kid's Old-Timey Oddities - Eric Powell & Kyle Hotz Penned with deranged glee by Powell and illustrated by fan-favorite horror artist Kyle Hotz (The Agency and The Hood), Billy The Kid's Old Timey Oddities starts with Billy the Kid free to roam America, having faked his own death. Free, that is, until Fineas Spoule, a.k.a. The Human Spider, discovers his secret. Now, afraid of being exposed, Billy finds himself in the service of a caravan of carnival sideshow performers who have unfinished business with a mad scientist none other than Victor Frankenstein himself! This twisted lovechild of spaghetti westerns and Hammer horror flicks combines Powell's humorous fast-paced storytelling and Hotz's quirky macabre visuals for a story that the whole family will love... if they're they kind of family that love alligator men and miniature boys fighting monstrous mistakes of science with the help of the fastest gunslinger in the West! Jury of Six By Matt Braun He rode for his own brand of justice...Texas rancher Ben Langham left his sprawling inheritance to the man he trusted most: Luke Starbuck. Once Starbuck had dreamed of owning land of his own. Now he was more interested in finding out who gunned down Ben Langham. With the Cattlemen's Association behind him, Starbuck has all the authority he needs to ride into New Mexico on the path of a murderous band of thieves. But he didn't count on coming face to face with a scrawny killer named William "the Kid' Bonney, a shifty sheriff named Pat Garrett, or the true story behind the legendary Lincoln County War. Suddenly, Luke Starbuck is up against more than a killer or two. He's striking at a conspiracy that reaches into the heart of power - and to a handful of men who have already decided that Luke Starbuck must die... My Erotic Adventures with Billy the Kid By Pamela Brown A western novel with scenes of explicit sex. A Murder in Lincoln County: A Western Mystery Novel By Stuart Pritchard A western mystery novel. A Bullet for Billy the Kid: A Western Trio By Will Henry These three novellas were previously published in magazines in the 1950s and '60s, and show Henry's great skill in creating colorful racy westerns. In The Fourth Horseman, Frank Rachel, a redeemed outlaw, seeks sanctuary and a new life in Peaceful Basin in 1883. Instead, he finds heartache and a bloody range war that forces him to strap on his six-guns again. Mountain man Kirby Randolph, in Santa Fe Passage, goes to St. Louis in 1839 looking for a wife and meets half-breed Aurelie St. Vrain. Kirby signs on as a scout for the wagon train she's taking to Santa Fe, a journey filled with steamy sex, treachery and Indian attacks. A Bullet for Billy the Kid is an unvarnished portrait of the murderous youth, showing him to be a cowardly back-shooter who likes killing. A mysterious stranger named Asaph adds a supernatural element, befriending Billy and guiding him into the gun sights of Pat Garrett. These are excellent westerns, smartly written and loaded with gun smoke and clever plot twists. Non-Fiction The Illustrated Life and Times of Billy the Kid - Bob Boze Bell Here's a factual look at Billy the Kid and his world (with many never-before-published photos!). This well-crafted book is profusely illustrated with over 460 images, including over 100 paintings and illustrations by the author, plus rare maps and images that provide a vivid look into the numerous controversial episodes in the Kid's short life. It is a revolutionary, new-style history book that is informative and entertaining for young and old alike. The West of Billy the Kid - Frederick Nolan The outlaws of the Wild West have an enduring fascination, and Billy the Kid remains one of the most prominent in popular, literary, and cinematic imagination. His name has represented everything from a psychopathic adolescent killer to a romantic Robin Hood. Nolan is a competent professional writer who has researched Billy the Kid and his world for many years. Author of the well-received Lincoln County War (LJ 1/92), which treats the range war in which Billy was killed, Nolan paints an intriguing picture of a bright young boy largely left to find his own way in a difficult and often violent environment. Neither romanticizing nor debunking, Nolan gives an evenhanded account of the Kid and his times in a readable, nicely illustrated book. Billy the Kid: The Endless Ride - M Wallis Award winning historian Michael Wallis, the best selling author of 'Route 66', re-creates the rich, anecdotal saga of Billy the Kid, a deeply mythologized young man who became a legend in his own time and remains an enigma to this day. Billy the Kid, His Real Name Was ... - Jim Johnson Sheriff Pat Garrett is commonly credited with killing Billy. He even wrote a wildly popular and somewhat sensational book about it. But there are many scholars who dispute the claim of this bartender and former buffalo hunter because the details of Garrett's story just don't add up. Add to this the fact that throughout the following decades old men from Mexico all the way to England were declaring themselves to be the real Billy the Kid, having cheated death that warm night in New Mexico. Among these many claimants, however, are two men with somewhat credible stories: John Miller and Brushy Bill. Both men seemed to be the right age, the right size, and had stories that certainly sounded authentic. Did Billy the Kid grow to be an old man, or was he killed by Pat Garrett? Read the evidence, and judge for yourself. Billy the Kid: Beyond the Grave - W. C. Jameson Did Billy the Kid escape to die in 1950 in Hico, Texas? W.C. Jameson analyzes the evidence, including use of new technology to produce a compelling case for Billy's survival. Billy the Kid: A Short and Violent Life - Robert M. Utley Outlaw, hoodlum and killer, and slain at the age of 21 by Pat Garrett - Billy the Kid has become one of the icons of America's Wild West. This account tells the story of his brief and bloody life. History of the Lincoln County War - Maurice Garland Fulton In the annals of western history, the Lincoln County War stands out as a complex and tragic event in which lives were lost, fortunes destroyed, and peaceful citizens transformed into lonely, exiled outlaws. A classic reference work on the era of Billy the Kid, this fast-moving account brings new meaning to the war and to those individuals who became its victims. Billy the Kid Cook Book: Recipes and Folklore from Billy the Kid Country! - Lynn Nusom A fanciful look at recipes and folklore from Billy the Kid country. The Saga of Billy the Kid - Walter Noble Burns First published in 1926, this entertaining and dramatic biography forever installed outlaw Billy the Kid in the pantheon of mythic heroes from the Old West and is still considered the single most influential portrait of Billy in this century. Saga focuses on the Kid's life and experiences in the bloody war between the Murphy-Dolan and Tunstall-McSween gangs in and around Lincoln, New Mexico, between 1878 and 1881. Burns paints the Kid as a boyish Robin Hood or romantic knight galvanized into a life of crime and killing by the war's violence and bloodshed. Billy represented the romantic and anarchic Old West that the march of civilization was rapidly displacing. His destroyer was Pat Garrett, the courageous sheriff of Lincoln County. Garrett's shooting of Billy in 1881 hastened the closing of the American frontier. Walter Noble Burns's Saga of Billy the Kid kindled a fascination in Billy the Kid that survives to this day. Alias Billy the Kid: The Man Behind the Legend - Donald Cline Traces the brief and violent life of the outlaw who gained notoriety throughout the West. Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid As I Knew Them: Reminiscences of John P Meadows - John P. Wilson Cowboy, army guide, farmer, peace officer, and character in his own right, John P. Meadows arrived in New Mexico from Texas as a young man. During his life in the Southwest, he knew or worked for many well-known characters including: William "Billy the Kid" Bonney, Sheriff Pat Garrett, John Selman, Hugh Beckwith, Charlie Siringo, and Pat Coghlan. Meadows helped investigate the disappearance of Colonel Albert Jennings Fountain, and later bought part of downtown Tularosa, New Mexico, where he served a term as mayor. The recollections gathered here and edited by John P. Wilson are based on Meadows's interviews with a reporter for the Alamogordo News, a partial transcript of his reminiscences given at the Lincoln State Monument, and a talk he gave by invitation at Roswell, New Mexico, to refute inaccuracies in the 1930 MGM movie Billy the Kid. Meadows's lucid presentation appeared in the Roswell, New Mexico, Daily Record where he spoke about Pat Garrett, Billy the Kid, and other experiences from the Southwest's frontier days. Billy the Kid: The Story - The Trial - Randy Russell The Story of the Lincoln County War and the part Billy the Kid played in it. The book not only contains the story of the conflict but also copies of the original court documents pertaining to his trial in Mesilla in 1881. The author discovered these documents in 1969 stored in a small, dusty cardboard box at the Doa Ana County Court Clerk's office in Las Cruces, New Mexico, where they had been misplaced since the 1881 trial. This book isn't like any of the other Billy the Kid books. The court records record a much different story than most of the other books on the subject. It includes a index of dates which allow a person to better understand how the many dfferent stories fit into a saga that lasted for over five years. It has been voted as being the best place to start when attempting to study the life and times of Billy the Kid. Billy the Kid: The Good Side of a Bad Man - Lee Priestley & Marquita Peterson Priestley and Peterson believe they have discovered why Billy the Kid is still remembered with affection and celebrated more than 100 years after his death. Through their writing and illustrations, The Kid emerges from the lips and memories of his contemporaries and their descendants History of Billy the Kid - Charles A. Siringo Reprinted only once since its first publication in 1920, this is the rarest book on the New Mexico gunfighter. Born in Texas in 1855, Siringo was a cowboy, Pinkerton detective, western writer, and Hollywood advisor until his death in 1928, and crossed the Kids path once or twice in the Texas Panhandle and New Mexico. His account incorporates some inaccuracies but offers genuine historical nuggets such as cowboy Jim Easts eyewitness account of the Kids capture by Pat Garrett at Stinking Spring. Enormously popular at the turn of the century, Siringo single-handedly kept Billy the Kids flame alive until the 1920s. Historian Frederick Nolan discusses the place of Siringos account in Billy the Kid literature. High Noon in Lincoln: Violence on the Western Frontier Here is the most detailed and most engagingly narrated history to date of the legendary two-year facedown and shootout in Lincoln. Until now, New Mexico's late nineteenth-century Lincoln County War has served primarily as the backdrop for a succession of mythical renderings of Billy the Kid in American popular culture Pat Garrett: The Story of a Western Lawman - Leon C. Metz When Billy the Kid Met Ben Hur... - William Russo The Tragic Days of Billy the Kid - Frazier Hunt Since a July night in 1881 when he was shot down at the age of 21, Billy the Kid has been a victim of the myths that surrounded and captured him. This vivid interpretation of the Kid's life and character will come as an exciting revelation to readers who may have been familiar only with the earlier fictionalized versions. For here is real, moving tragedy painted in broad brush strokes with the vivid hues of the stark American Southwestern landscape. The Real Billy the Kid - Miguel Antonio Otero Miguel Antonio Otero served as the first Hispanic governor of the U.S. Territory of New Mexico, from 1897 to 1906. He was appointed to the office by President William McKinley. Long after his retirement from politics, Governor Otero wrote and published his memoirs in three volumes, a major contribution to New Mexico history. But he also published a biography in 1936 titled The Real Billy the Kid. His aim in that book, he proclaimed, was to write the Kid's story 'without embellishment, based entirely on actual fact.' Otero had known the outlaw briefly and also had known the man who killed Billy in 1881, Sheriff Pat Garrett. The author recalled Garrett saying he regretted having to slay Billy. Or, as he bluntly put it, 'it was simply the case of who got in the first shot. I happened to be the lucky one.' By all accounts, Billy the Kid was much adored by New Mexico's Hispanic population. Otero asserts that the Kid was considerate of the old, the young and the poor. And he was loyal to his friends. Further, Martin ChÃ¡ves of Santa Fe stated: 'Billy was a perfect gentleman with a noble heart. He never killed a native citizen of New Mexico in all his career, and he had plenty of courage.' Otero was especially admiring of Billy because as a boy in Silver City, 'he had loved his mother devotedly.' Such praise must be viewed in the context of the times. Other people, of course, saw Billy as an arch-villain. Frontier Fighter; the autobiography of George W. Coe who fought and rode with Billy the Kid - George Coe Stalking Billy the Kid - Marc Simmons The Billy the Kid Reader - Frederick Nolan Nolan highlights two distinct periods of Billy the Kid studies: works of popularizers, who tended to exaggerate his historical role; and the findings of grassroots researchers who over the years have brought about a complete reassessment of our perceptions of the Kid. Nine selections first take up the legend of Billy the Kid in works by such writers as Charles Siringo and Jack Thorp. Seventeen other accounts range from late-nineteenth-century newspaper tales to the insights of historian Paul Andrew Hutton. Dozens of illustrations enhance the text, illuminating the Kid's career and notoriety. The Lincoln County War: A Documentary History - Frederick Nolan The Life and Death of John Henry Tunstall Such Men as Billy the Kid: The Lincoln County War Reconsidered - Joel Jacobsen The Lincoln County War was a tawdry little conflict between competing economic and political factions in New Mexico during the 1870s. The war entered American mythology primarily due to the exploits (real or imagined) of Henry McCarty, also known as William Antrim or Billy Bonney--or, of course, Billy the Kid. Jacobsen, an assistant attorney general in New Mexico, lays out his case much like a legal brief. Evidence is examined in a meticulous manner, and he builds from specific events to general conclusions. While his analysis of the key players and their actions is rational and often interesting, those seeking a romantic perspective or higher truths will be sorely disappointed. Still, some of the lesser-known characters emerge as rather striking figures, particularly Alexander McSween, an attorney and a key leader of the faction opposing the entrenched political interests in Lincoln County. Despite the title, Billy the Kid is given short shrift here, since Jacobsen feels he was actually a rather minor player in the events, despite the efforts of dime novelists. Jacobsen's work doesn't enthrall or inspire, but he has provided a solid work of historical research and an interesting perspective on a piece of Americana. Billy the Kid: His Life and Legend - Tuska Was Billy the Kid the most romantic of western desperadoes or a vicious killer? Ever since the Kid was shot by Pat Garrett in 1881, historians, storytellers, and filmmakers have been recounting and reinventing his life. In 1983 Jon Tuska published his first edition of Billy the Kid, and it was immediately recognized as the most accurate account yet produced. Choice called it "A magnificent tour de force and a model for others who would study legendary heroes of the American West." Now Tuska returns to the Kid in this new and expanded edition, examining the histories, novels, films, and other interpretations of the Kid that have appeared over the last 12 years. As with the earlier edition, this remains the most comprehensive and accurate reconstruction of the West's most legendary figure. The Authentic Life of Billy the Kid - by Pat F. Garrett & Frederick W. Nolan Twelve decades after Billy the Kid's death in 1881, books, movies, and essays about this western outlaw are still popular. And they all go back to one source: The Authentic Life of Billy, the Kid, published in 1882 by the man who killed Billy, Sheriff Pat Garrett. Frederick Nolan, an authority on the American Southwest, examines the legends introduced by The Authentic Life and shows how Garrett's book is responsible for misconceptions about the Kid's early life and his short, violent career. Many inaccuracies in The Authentic Life can be attributed to a ghostwriter, Marshall Ashmun "Ash" Upson, but Garrett's contributions also are flawed. As Nolan reveals, the sheriff glossed over events that made him look less than perfect. This new edition, complete with the original text, corrects Upson's errors, amplifies Garrett's narrative, and elucidates the causes and course of the Lincoln County War in New Mexico during the 1870s. Nolan provides an introduction that reappraises the last fatal meeting of Garrett and Billy the Kid, as well as a postscript about the snakebitten life of the sheriff after the moment that made him famous. Antrim Is My Stepfather's Name: The Boyhood of Billy the Kid - Jerry Weddle This thoroughly researched work offers a new—and refreshingly realistic—look at the famous outlaw. Having combed interviews, memoirs, and primary documents, Weddle examines the family and community that produced Billy. He also debunks a number of misconceptions and falsehoods. Billy's childhood buddies in Silver City, New Mexico, remembered a smart, ambitious youth with a strong, loving mother and a distant stepfather. Acquaintances at Camp Grant, Arizona Territory, knew a resourceful teenager versed in the lawless ways of frontier survival. Both perspectives add up to a vivid and very human story. Billy the Kid: The Best Writings on the Infamous Outlaw - Harold Dellinger Since his death in 1881, Henry McCarty—aka William Bonney, alias Billy the Kid—has been the subject of thousands of published volumes, most of them unavailable to the general public. In movies, stage plays, short stories, novels, newspaper articles, poems, and songs, literally hundreds of authors have been drawn to explore his near mythical persona. My Girlhood Among Outlaw - Lily Klasner Born in Texas in 1862, Lily Klasner assumed leadership of her family at the age of 13, after her father was murdered. In this memoir, Lily recalls her experiences with Billy the Kid and other desperados--who often stopped over at the Klasner ranch in Pecos--and sets the record straight on a number of popular misrepresented events concerning them. A Frontier Doctor - Henry F. Hoyt Hoyt presents an entertaining narrative from his days in the Dakotas, the Texas Panhandle, the Southwest, and the Philippine Islands (Filipino Insurrection). As a cowboy he has material on his acquaintance Billy the Kid. Great photos throughout. The Outlaw Statesman: The Life and Times of Fred Tecumseh Waite - Mike Tower The melange of works dealing with personalities emerging from the Lincoln County, New Mexico War have treated Fred Waite shabbily. Although many writers have termed him the best friend of Billy the Kid, he has never been properly researched. From the earliest work Waite has been portrayed as a minor character drifting into Lincoln just in time to get hired into a shooting war, and who then faded into obscurity. The truth, as presented in this book, is far different for Waite was a wealthy adventurer drawn into the conflict by circumstance rather than a rogue hireling. It's even probable he was an investor in John Tunstall's grand design for dominating Southeast New Mexico. Moreover, after this adventure he did not pale into the background. Rather, Fred Waite, the outlaw, while battling Federal attempts to dismantle his people's government, brightened into the dynamic and respected statesman F. Tecumseh Waite. Dead Right - The Lincoln County War - Clifford Caldwell "Dead Right" is an indispensable reference on the Lincoln County War,thoroughly researched and brought together by Cliff Caldwell." says noted author and historian Marcelle Brothers. It's a concise, and factual interpretation of the people, places and events of the Lincoln County War. This book focuses on the events that led up to the inevitable conflict, some of the characters, and much of what factual information gathered through research, interviews, and from published and unpublished material. It contains a chronology of events, a listing of all the major Regulators, of Dolan’s Men, and of the Lawmen. It lists the highlights of what is known about each of them. The chronology of crucial events contained in the book can be used as a guide and point of reference. According to the noted Historian and Author Drew Gomber - "Cliff Caldwell's work on the Lincoln County War if fun to read and informative, especially for anyone breaking into the field. I heartily recommend it." Billy the Kid (Outlaws and Lawmen of the Wild West) Readers will find out about the life and death of Billy the Kid. The Story of Billy the Kid #1 Desperado By J. W Hendron An interesting pamphlet relating much about the legend of Billy. The Kid's Last Night and Other Stories Of the Old Southwest By James Steven Peters Other stories include: Bad Manners (about Texas Bill Anderson); Vengeance of Burt Wilkinson; A Saturday Hanging (George Woods); Obituary For a Sheriff (Mason Bowman); and El Bandito (Peter Taisch). The Life of Pat F. Garrett and the Taming of the Border Outlaw By John Milton This book covers, primarily, Garret's involvement with the Lincoln County War and his relationship with Billy the Kid and his law enforcement work after that. Murder and Mystery in New Mexico By Erna Fergusson nine riveting tales are presented with seldom-told facts that go far toward explaining the why of the incidents involved. Why did women go out of their way to defend Billy the Kid? Who killed the editor of the Socorro Sun just outside the church? How did the laws of land ownership and usage of three countries cause the shootout on the Estancia Plains? Why did the hanging of Black jack Ketchum put an end to train robbery in New Mexico? Secrets of " Billy the Kid By George E Turner Nice over view of the life and times of The Kid. Very good Lincoln city map detailing locations of incidents in the War. Quien Es: The True Story of Billy the Kid By Soren Roeqdke Sheriff Pat Garrett's Last Days By Colin Rickards Patrick Floyd Garrett, widely known as "Pat," (1850-1908) had tracked down and killed the outlaw Billy the Kid but also became a victim of the tangled politics of the time. He has been maligned by writers, libeled by Hollywood and deprecated by many of his contemporaries. But despite them, all his deeds retain for him a niche in the gallery of fast shooting peace officers who helped to bring law and order to the frontier West. When he died, there was rejoicing in some quarters and relief in others--as might be expected in the case of a controversial figure. There was also genuine and profound sorrow in the rugged hearts of many in New Mexico, Texas and Arizona, as well as farther afield, and the circumstances surrounding his death, ostensibly at the hands of a most unlikely cowboy named Wayne Brazel, have puzzled and intrigued historians since that spring day in 1908 when he was shot to death and left lying in a sand drift on a lonely road. But was Pat Garrett shot by Wayne Brazel, or hired killer Jim Miller? Brazel confessed, but few believed his story and he was acquitted. Colin Rickards' book sheds light on this unhappy affair which still remains a source of controversy.Colin Rickards has done extensive research on Pat Garrett including checking official court records, investigating contemporary accounts and conducting interviews. J.B. "Billy" Mathews: Biography of a Lincoln County Deputy By Elvis E. Fleming Jacob B. 'Billy' Mathews performed a leading role in what is arguably the most notorious chapter in the history of the American West: New Mexico's Lincoln County War of the 1870s. In carrying out orders from some of the primary figures in the conflict, namely J.J. 'Jimmy' Dolan or Sheriff William Brady, Mathews took part in practically all of the significant events of the war. Sheriff William Brady: Tragic Hero of the Lincoln County War By Donald R. Lavash Was Sheriff William Brady a willing pawn in the hands of a crooked political fation or was he an honest man dedicated to law and order? After his extensive research, Donal R. Lavash thinks Brady deserves a more realistic evaluation of his part in the Lincoln County Was in New Mexico. Whatever Happened to Billy the Kid? By Helen Airy It's possible that Billy the Kid escaped the gunfire from Pat The Death of Billy the Kid By John William Poe Many years after the death of Billy the Kid, Deputy John William Poe, who was just outside the door when Sheriff Pat Garrett killed him, wrote out the whole story, which was published in a small edition. Later, in 1933, this first-hand account was offered to a larger public with an introduction by Maurice Garland Fulton, who lived for years among the scenes of Billy the Kid's wild career. While certain statements made in the book by Poe are controversial, his account is a valuable document for anyone interested in Billy the Kid.